The present disclosure relates to data storage devices, and more specifically to data storage devices that use read-modify-write (RMW) operations, such as shingled magnetic recording (SMR). Methods and apparatuses are provided that maximize media cache cleaning efficiency in a system where there are a fixed number of tracks belonging to a band.